Locked Hearts and Hand Grenades
"Locked Hearts And Hand Grenades" is the sixth episode of the third season of One Tree Hill and the 51st produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on November 9, 2005. In an effort to keep her cheerleaders from fighting over the same guys, Brooke devises a "Fantasy Boy Draft." Haley and Peyton butt heads over Nathan, while Lucas has trouble keeping up with the brutal pace of basketball practice. Meanwhile, as the election nears, mayoral candidate Dan clashes with his new opponent. Synopsis Whitey shows the Ravens the news reporting Midnight Madness and ends the tape forcing them to work harder than they've ever worked before. Dan pees in the pool after Deb clogged up all of his toilets, and as Deb goes for a swim, he tells her the water is warm and says "u'r in for a treat". At the high school, Haley pretends to walk into Nathan and asks him to stop fighting Lucas but Nathan tells her they were fighting over her. Nathan asks about how her recording is going with Chris and she seems really unenthusiastic. Nathan tells her not to give up as music is a big part of who she is and as he walks away, she says so is he. Peyton and Brooke are walking into school as Peyton asks about Lucas. She lets her know about Rachel in the car and Peyton tells her to apologize and ask to be exclusive. Brooke goes over to see Lucas and admits she has feelings. Lucas says she has to let him be that guy for her. Asking what he is doing, she finds out the basketball players do a fantasy draft every year. As they walk into the corridor, Bevin and Ashley are fighting with each other over a boy. Whitey has to break them up and warns Brooke if their squad does anything out of control again, there will be no cheer squad. Alarmed with this threat, Brooke calls an immediate squad meeting. To stop the fighting, and being put under pressure by Rachel, Brooke comes up with fantasy boy draft. The rules of the fantasy boy draft are laid down by Brooke, you have an order in which to pick and then once you pick that person they belong to you only. If the rules aren't obeyed then the cheerleader will be kicked off the squad as well as vicious truths being spread about school. She also offers trades if they need to. As Deb arrives at the cafe, Karen shows Deb her now posters. As she sticks an A4 size card up, a big truck comes past with Dan's poster on it. In class, Brooke passes Peyton a note as she reads it, it is a 'boys who should consider themselves lucky' list with Lucas' name at the top. As Peyton throws the note back at her, the teacher sees it and asks for Brooke's purse. Not wanting to give it up, Brooke looks at her teacher nervous, until Rachel interrupts. She tells her that going through a person's bag is illegal and she can't do it. Everyone is impressed with Rachel standing up for her, except Brooke. She tells her not to try to suck up to her. Rachel goes to give Peyton a NOFX CD but she refuses to take it due to her being Brooke's friend. Rachel tries to persuade her but Peyton walks away, only to turn around and take it. The boys are continuing training at basketball as Lucas begins too get really tired. Peyton is drawing as Mouth meets her, he asks if he will picked in the draft, and Peyton assures someone will. Whitey calls the Ravens in and gets them to do 16-60s again as Lucas is the only one who can't do it, and if one can't, they all have to repeat. Brooke is walking home and asks Bevin who Rachel is picking, and bribes her as she refuses. Bevin reveals she is picking Chris Keller and Brooke finds it hysterical. Meanwhile, Haley is in the studio with Chris who is telling her her music sucks. He tells her to write the truth and asks about Nathan, who refuses to talk about it. He tells her until she deals with her Nathan problems, her music is going to suffer. Skills goes to see Lucas and asks if he has HCM, Lucas says it came back negative, but Skills warns him that the people in his life love him more than he loves basketball. As Skills looks over his shoulder, he tells Lucas that Bevin has been following him all day, Lucas lets him know about the boy draft. Brooke tells Peyton that some of her outfits are being used at Suburban Filth. As they talk about who to pick, Brooke throws Peyton's books on the floor and a load of boys pick them up all wanting to be picked first, as she has first choice. As Peyton gets her books and runs into school, Haley catches up to receive another icy welcome. She says that she is working with Chris again and Peyton is shocked and walks off. Rachel goes to see the cheerleaders and hands them all files of the boys in the school, impressing all the cheerleaders except Brooke. Lucas trains in the gym, struggling as before, as Peyton draws Ellie. As the cheerleaders take pictures, Mouth butts in and is told to move. As Lucas continues practice, he begins panting and leaning over. Dan then walks in and tells him to tell his mom to drop out the competition. In school, Bevin is still stalking Skills. He asks her to touch his ass as she eyes it up. She rates him and then the bell rings, walking her up from her day dream. At the cafe, Haley asks Lucas to tell Whitey about his heart as players have passed out and died in the past due to continuing to train. She tells him if he won't tell Whitey, I will. Haley is sticking up on artist names on a map as Chris comes in telling her to write with her emotion and sticks her name up on the map. As Haley says it is for great musicians, Chris says she has the potential if she uses her heart. After telling Deb he is going to be out all day, Dan goes to see Karen and rubs it in her face that he is winning. As he teases Karen, he needs the toilet and has to run, realizing that Deb has given him laxatives. Peyton and Nathan are walking in the corridor and offer each other the help, Peyton offers to pick him in the draft if he really doesn't want to go on a date with Haley. Lucas goes to see Whitey and is about to tell him about the HCM, but instead says that he is just out of shape and it isn't fair on the team. In the gym, Whitey tells the team that he hasn't been treating them fairly, says Lucas, the team will have to work twice as hard as Lucas sits out and watches. Haley sees Lucas at the side and is under the impression he has told his Coach. As she goes to sit down, Bevin asks how Nathan and her are and as she finds out he is a no-go for the rest of the squad. Haley is shocked they would consider it. Peyton then comes up and tells her that she is going to pick him and she has first pick. Brooke goes to see Rachel and begins an argument with each other. As Whitey walks past, they pretend to be friends. Peyton is forced to drag her away as Whitey walks off and asks them to make up. Brooke asks her not to pick Nathan, but as she says she could pick Lucas, Brooke says it's okay to choose Nathan. Haley goes to Lucas and realizes he hasn't told Whitey about his HCM, she tells him she will tell him then, but Lucas says if she tells Whitey then he is off the team. He promises he can get back to normal if he takes the medication, but Haley knows that isn't the case. At the fantasy draft night, Haley goes to see Peyton and says that she can pick Nathan all she wants, but they are going to get back together, she knows it and he will soon. Rachel shows up showing off and Brooke becomes furious as she steals the limelight. Brooke asks Haley to pick Lucas so Rachel doesn't get her. Meanwhile, Nathan goes to the studio and gives Chris the money for Haley's studio time. As Nathan asks about Haley and her music, Chris asks about Nathan and Haley, saying that her music is their relationship. At the cafe, Lucas is trying to get Karen to pull out saying it isn't worth it, but Karen disagrees saying it is and even though she doesn't have a lot of money, but she will work harder. Lucas then gets up and tells his mom he is going to work a little harder. As the draft begins, Peyton surprisingly picks Mouth as he cheers through the window. As Haley asks to talk to Brooke as Peyton picked Mouth, but Brooke won't listen and picks Chris Keller. Bevin and Rachel trade places and she picks Lucas as Haley follows by picking Nathan. Shocked, Brooke is telling everyone to wait as she realized the thing she least wanted to happen, happened. All the cheerleaders are happy with their choices, except Brooke. Brooke tells Rachel that she isn't getting Lucas but Rachel quotes her saying that she will then be kicked off the team. Haley thanks Peyton for not picking Nathan, but Peyton says it was about time she started fighting for her husband. Karen and Deb are clearing up as a tv ad comes on for her party, as it continues, it shows Karen smashing Dan's window and then the ad turns out to be an ad for Dan's party. As the two stare in disgust, Karen tells Deb it's time to go negative. Meanwhile Lucas is continuing to train and not managing to complete his practice, so he tries again. Karen and Deb get Dan's truck moved as Brooke fills in the slots for her draft, with Rachel getting Lucas. Meanwhile, Peyton sticks up the photo of Ellie and looks at the pictures of her mom's grave, Ellie, and Jake with a message along the top asking 'where are they now.' Haley is in the cafe and edits her name on the map, to 'Haley James Scott.' Memorable Quotes :"Don't sleep on your music, Hales. It's a big part of who you are" :"Yeah, so are you" ::Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott :"You gonna give me the damage control on you and Lucas" :"Let's see. One boy, one car, one naked skeez in the back seat and one Brooke Davis, totally flipping out." :"Oh! Rachel stole you move, huh?" ::Peyton Sawyer laughs off Brooke Davis's love life :"Ok, here's the rules of Fantasy Boy Draft. Once you pick a guy, he's yours for the season, which means he's off the market and no one else can touch him. Got it Bevin? Ashley?" :"And what are these for?" :"I'm glad you asked, trial-separation girl. Open them up, the number on your compact will determine where you are in the draft order." :"So wait, what's to keep us from just dating whoever we want, even with this little draft thingy?" :"Good question Bevin. Of course, you'd be kicked off the squad or worse...like what's to keep me from telling the whole school that one of you was left handcuffed to Ian Thomas' bed for seven hours waiting for a locksmith? Or that at the Sparkle Classic last year, one of you had a little too much to drink and made out with another one of you? Or that scar on a certain someone's back isn't really from falling off her bike but was one of those little baby spine tails that the doctors had to lop off after she was born?" ::Brooke Davis lays the fantasy boy draft law down to the Tree Hill Cheerleaders :"She showed my clothing designs to all the corporate monkeys at Suburban Filth, and they totally responded. So now all I need is Rachel to die of TSS and my life will be perfect." ::- Brooke Davis :"You know for a person who is trying to get closer to Nathan, spending your time with the person who drove you apart, is a hell of a way to show it" ::Peyton Sawyer to Haley James Scott :"Afraid what will happen when the voters get to know me" :"But they won't Karen. Think about it. Do you even have the resources to wage an effective campaign? Do you have the respect of the community? Do you...do you have a bathroom" ::Dan Scott realizes Deb Scott has given him laxatives in his coffee. :"Bevin, Nathan's my husband! You can't seriously be thinking of drafting him" :"Yeah Bevin, you can't draft Nathan...Cause I have first pick and I'm taking him" ::Haley James Scott and Peyton Sawyer :"Haley, look you don't get it. If you tell Whitey I have a heart condition, I'm off the team." :"Yeah, and if I don't tell Whitey about you heart condition, you're off the planet" :"Haley, for the longest time, I have been an outsider, when I joined this team, and the guys accepted me, I became a part of something, and it's something I care about" ::Lucas Scott and Haley James Scott :"For your consideration, I would make an excellent sleeper pick" :"Ew, gross!" :"No it doesn't mean that. It just means..." ::Mouth gives the wrong impression to a cheerleader :"Bevin, what the hell was going on through your size 2 brain?" :"You said we could trade" :"Why is she wearing my necklace?" :"That was part of the trade" :"Ok, why would you trade your third pick and my necklace, for Rachel's fifth place?" "Duh Brooke. Five is more than three. Oh. It made total sense when Rachel explained it" ::Brooke Davis and Bevin Mirskey :"It's time to go negative" ::Karen Roe about Dan Scott's ad about her. :: " Bevin, what the hell was going through your size two brain?" ::"You said we could trade." ::"Why is she wearing my necklace?" ::"Because that was part of the trade." ::"Okay, why would you trade your third pick and my necklace, for Rachel's fifth pick?" ::"Duh! Brooke, five is more than three. Oh, it made total sense when Rachel explained it." ::"Right..." :Brooke & Bevin Mirskey. :: ::"Never expected the cheerleading squad to have more drama than the drama club. ::-Haley Voiceover :"Out of the night that covers me, black as the pit from pole to pole, I thank whatever gods may be for my unconquerable soul. In the fell clutch of circumstance I have not winced nor cried aloud. Under the bludgeoninga of chance my head is bloody, but unbowed. Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror of the shade, and yet the menace of the years finds, shall find, me unafraid. It matters not how straight the gate, how charged with punishments the scroll, I am the master of my fate. I am the captain of my soul." ::Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "1'" - ''Joy Zipper * "'''Coming Back To You" - Black Toast * "Shadowland" - Youth Group * "Please, Please, Please" - Shout Out Louds * "Vaguely Happy People" - Tommy Fields * "On Lavender Hill" - The Real Tuesday Weld * "Premonition" - Careen * "Sweet Troubled Soul" - Stellastarr* * "Boyfriend" - Ashlee Simpson * "This Is The Place" - Jim Kremens * "All The Time" - Kid Gloves * "Rewind" - Stereophonics This episode's title originated from the song Locked Hearts And Hand Grenades, originally sung by Plan A Project. Trivia *Keith does not appear in this episode. *Earlier in the season it is revealed that the locker assignments are alphabetical by last name. In this episode, Rachel walks up to Peyton while she's at her locker and offers her a bootleg CD. Soon after their conversation ends, Rachel opens a locker that is just two away from Peyton's. Rachel's last name is Gatina and Peyton's is Sawyer. *When Haley is talking to Chris after putting "Janis Joplin" on the map, her hair is up, but it changes to down alternately: when the camera is on her face, her hair is up; when you can see the back of her head, her hair is down. *In an earlier episode Peyton was seen tearing apart the drawing of Jake and Jenny. In this episode, Peyton stares back at her bedroom wall with the same drawing in perfect state. Episode References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Deb Lee Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Chris Keller Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Bevin Mirskey Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Ashley